roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenspirit
"We thought you were innocent, but you are as heartless as a BloodClan cat!" ~'' A StarClan cat to Goldenspirit after she attempts to drown Rosekit.'' Goldenspirit is known throught all of RoseClan, and the torture she raised on RoseClan will be recorded in teh hearts of cats forever. Goldenspirit is a golden she-cat that is fun, and cares for her clanmates; although she has a sharp temper. However, due to her mother that slowly pushes Goldenspirit towards the Dark Forest in her dreams, turns her into having a more insane state if it's triggered. History Goldenkit starts in the roleplay by padding out of the nursery. Oblivious to the kit, a warrior, Appleclaw, stumbles over her. Goldenkit sweetly asks him why he tripped, and he responds that he tripped over her in a bossy tone. Sadly, Goldenkit made her way to the medicine cat den and poked her head in, seeing Flowerstar. The leader offers to have Goldenkit come with her to the special place she found with Asylumfall; she tells her she will be the first one to visit there excluding Flowerstar and her companion. Goldenkit happily agrees, squeaking and cheering. On the way there, Goldenkit asks Flowerstar if she can ride on her back. The leader giggles and agrees, crouching down. The small kit climbs onto Flowerstar's back and they move on, Goldenkit exclaiming about how she feels so tall now. As they walk along, Goldenkit questions how long it will be. When Flowerstar replies taht it should take a while longer, the kitten asks if she can fall asleep on her back. Flowerstar chuckles and promises she won't go too fast and wake her up, and lets the kit fall asleep. When they finally get to the special place, Flowerstar gently wakes Goldenkit up. She starts to wash away the dirt that collected in Goldenkit's pelt, and shows her the river and the tall grass. Goldenkit asks if they are going to live there, and Flowerstar replies taht they will not. When Goldenkit starts to look sad, Flowerstar allows Goldenkit to come there whenever she wants, but she has to tell her first. Once they go back to camp, Flowerstar inquires if Goldenkit wants to climb the high rock. The she-kit nods and soon climbs the high rock with Flowerstar's help. She looks over the top, saying how she loves to feel tall. The next day, Goldenkit is apprenticed to Flowerstar, which makes the two very happy. Flowerstar, who now treats Goldenpaw like her own kit, takes her out for hunting. Flowerstar jokes to never go around twolegs after she witnesses Asylumfall get taken by one. Even though Flowerstar was sobbing seconds ago, Goldenpaw manages to cheer her up rather quickly. A couple days later, Asylumfall returns and everyone is excited. Goldenpaw and Flowerstar go out of camp on their own hunting patrol, so Flowerstar can help her learn how to hunt. After Goldenpaw catches her first prey, they go back to camp and Goldenpaw goes to sleep in the apprentices den. The next day they go training once again. Flowerstar has her kits, and Goldenpaw is overjoyed. Thye go training, and she asks Flowerstar what their names are. Flowerstar replies that the kits are named Ashkit, Redkit, and Asylumkit; Asylumkit is named after Asylumfall. They began training, Flowerstar teaching Goldenpaw different ways to hunt. They train a couple more times in the next moon. Goldenpaw is in camp and asks Snowpaw if she has checked the elders, not realizing that she might take offense. She goes and takes a mouse, thanking Snowpaw for doing her duties, and strats to eat it. Flowerstar comes up to her and they go training. When they coe back, Goldenpaw is exhausted, and she falls asleep with ease that night. When she wakes up the next day, she goes to play with Flowerstar's kits; Ashkit, Redkit, and Asylumkit. They all play together, and when Flowerstar comes in to check on her kits, she sees Goldenpaw. She nuzzles Goldenpaw and tells her how proud she is of her apprentice, before Flowerstar takes Goldenpaw out for training again. On the way back, Goldenpaw compliments Flowerstar on her kits, and how they are all really fun. As soon as they get back to camp, they find out that Asylumkit has been kitnapped. Panicking, Flowerstar tells Goldenpaw to get as many warriors as possible and send them on a patrol. Rosekit darts up to Goldenpaw when the apprentice starts yelling that they need a patrol. Rosekit states that she may be a kit, but she wasn't going to let her friend--Asylumkit--die. She quickly rounds up Ashkit and Redkit and tells Goldenpaw that they are coming, whether she likes it or not. They go out of camp, the small gang of kits following behind. Flowerstar tells them that BloodClan has taken Asylumkit to their camp. Goldenpaw dashes off, an eager Rosekit following behind. Rosekit suddenly bolts away, and Goldenpaw tells Flowerstar that she will be back soon. Goldenpaw then chases after Rosekit to find out that the small kit had caught the shriek of a kit, maybe Asylumkit. Though Goldenpaw has her doubts, they listen. However, a black cat jumps out of the bushes, hissing at the two young cats. The two run off as quickly as they can, sooon getting lost. Nighttime had fallen, and Goldenpaw crie sout that she can't see the quick Rosekit anymore. Finally, she finds teh kit and grabs her by the scruff, telling her that they would keep looking for Asylumkit, but that she couldn't afford to lose her either. After she puts Rosekit down, even after agreeing to staying still, she bolts away, Goldenpaw following close behind. Flowerstar finds the two, and Goldenpaw asks Flowerstar what will happen if they can't find Asylumkit. She tiredly replies that they will just have to keep looking. Rosekit then takes this as a chance to dash away, even if her friend quickly notices. Goldenpaw catches up to Rosekit and takes her by the scruff, holding the kit up until Rosekit finally convinces Goldenpaw to follow her, despite being younger. She jokes to herself that Rosekit should be called Rose''star''. Once again, teh kit runs off, but, this time, Goldenpaw sits on the kit. Rosekit and Goldenpaw argue, Goldenpaw's temper starting to take a hold of her. The apprentice says that if she doesn't promise to follow her lead, she will throw Rosekit in the river to drown. Rosekit retorts that she would swim back up, and Goldenpaw snaps back that she would cut her eyes out and then ''throw her in the river. After having a heated argument, Goldenpaw wounds the kitten and then throws her in the ''river. A StarClan appears in front of Goldenpaw and yells at her, repeating a verse form teh warrior code. Goldenpaw simply smirks and pushes Rosekit's head underwater, pressing taht teh warrior code apparently ''says that kits are supposed to die and not listen to apprentices. The StarClan cat tackles Goldenpaw to teh ground and says that they thought she was innocent, but the apprentice was, in fact, as heartless as a BloodClan cat. Goldenpaw mumbles that she can't make everyone happy, angering Rosekit, who bites the apprentice. Rosekit runs into the forest. The StarClan looks back before putting her claws to Goldenpaw's throat, saying that her violence may cause her to get stuck in the Dark Forest. Goldenpaw brushes her off, when she hears Flowerstar cry out for her apprentice, saying she thought she could trust her; ''"GOLDENPAW!"sobs"I trusted you! Come back; please! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR LOSING YOU!" This quickly changes teh apprentice's mood, and, almost ashamed of herself, starts running away. Flowerstar's continued cries echo through her head as she goe sthrough the forest. She stops running and climbs a tree, breaking down crying at the realization that she had failed her mother-like mentor. The next day, she wakes up to see Flowerstar and Rosekit standing at teh base of teh tree. At first, she smirks, seeing Rosekit's wounds, then frowns when she sees Flowerstar's sad frown. She says that she can't come back yet, and quickly runs away. She calls back taht she's sorry for what she has caused and done, and runs away. She mentally calls herself Golden. Rosekit and Goldenpaw start to fight, and, by accident, Rosekit knocks the apprentice out. Shocked, she starts to smear teh blood away, hoping taht she will be okay. Trivia *Goldenspirit changed Flowerstar's life, and was the reason teh leader when into a depressed state many times. *Flowerstar gave Goldenspirit the suffix 'spirit because of how much she cared for the she-cat. *Flowerstar will never name a warrior with the suffix 'spirit in memory of Goldenspirit. Quotes "She will turn right back, I dont care how much you love or care for her, she is going to die before she kills my family!" Asylumfrost to Flowerstar after Flowerstar attempts to defend an insane Goldenspirit. "You know, we are ALL friends here so just, tell us your name." Goldenspirit about Black, showing her 'beginning' friendlier side. 'Yes, daughter; it's me. '' "Am I going to die?" ''No, not yet. "Oh." You will go back. But, not like you are at this moment. "What do you mean?" Your personality will be different. "Ok mom."' Goldenspirit to her mother in her dreams. "Kill me. What would the difference be?" Goldenspirit starting to choke Ashpaw in her jaws, slowly killing him "Kill me and he dies too." "...Goldenspirit? Well, if you ask to. She was once my mate, but after some things she left the Clan and her kits behind. After she returned she had another mate... and another kit. She tried to get into Clan life again, but it was hard for her. I was neutral to that, of course, she had, in fact, betrayed me... but I could forgive her on most parts. However, our kits didn't like her anymore... I guess Moonecho wouldn't like to talk about it, but, she was never that close with any of her littermates anyway. She spent most of her time with the old medicine cat. And one day, Goldenspirit died." Lionfang talking to Goldenkit about Goldenspirit Family